Fer-Gor (New Earth)
On Earth, Gor was one of the more aggressive Kryptonians and believed that his people's liaison on Earth, Superman, had lost touch with his Kryptonian heritage. Gor led a contingent of troops on a mission to round up as many of Superman's known adversaries as possible. It was believed that any villain who posed a threat to Superman, also posed a threat to all Kryptonians. Gor and his team conducted a raid on Stryker's Island Penitentiary where they captured the prisoner known as the Parasite. During the breakout, Gor's men killed several guards as well as several distinguished officers of Metropolis' Science Police. Superman and the other heroes of Earth demanded that the Kryptonians responsible were held accountable for their actions. The Kandorian leader, Alura In-Ze refused to cooperate, and openly admitted that she approved of Gor's actions. The heroes decided to take the murderous Kryptonians by force. A battle was waged in skies above New Krypton and Gor fought against several costumed combatants, including Hawkman and Guardian. Ultimately, Gor was not held accountable and remained on New Krypton even when it uprooted itself from the Earth and took position on the opposite side of Earth's orbit. During the early days of New Krypton's orbital location, the barely restructured Kryptonian society experienced great civil unrest. Labor Guild leader Tam-Or was dissatisfied with the lack of Guild representation in the governing council and felt that the Labor Guild members were being treated as little more than slaves. When his complaints went unheard, he and a loyal band of followers captured high-ranking members of the provisional government, including Alura, and held them hostage. The Military Guild, under the command of General Zod, were dispatched to deal with the situation. Under Zod's guidance, Gor retaliated against the Labor Guild hostage takers by taking hostages of his own -- members of the Labor Guild. The order was sent out that unless Tam-Or released his hostages, Gor would begin executing Labor Guild members. Superman, uncharacteristically working alongside General Zod, attempted to defuse the situation without violence. He succeeded in this, but Gor ignored the order to stand down and attempted to snipe Tam-Or. Fortunately for the disgruntled Labor Guild member, Supergirl was present on the scene, and deflected Gor's bullet. -3 This incident set Superman and Gor at odds with one another yet again and Gor challenged Superman to a duel. Gor fought an undignified battle, blasting Kal-El in the back with his heat vision. Superman's combat experience and training under people such as Batman gave him an edge however, and he defeated Gor. After Reactron was captured, Gor was later ordered by Alura to torture him to get him to reveal information pertaining to anti-Kryptonian activities on Earth. During one torture session, Gor was shot through the chest and killed by a robotic copy of Lex Luthor. | Powers = | Abilities = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Thara Ak-Var revealed his full name is Fer-Gor in | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Kryptonian Military Guild members Category:Soldiers